Explícame la vida
by Annaliannah
Summary: Una pésima relación, unos amigos que te apoyan pero te cuestionan, y la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo por la que alguna vez sentiste algo tiene novio y tu tratando de salir adelante sin explotar... Harry, ¿alguien puede explicarte la vida? UA.


**Hola, esta es una historia que llevo planeando cerca de 2 meses (sé que no es mucho xD), pero que apenas pudo tomar forma...**

**Es un estilo UA pues se me hace mucho más sencillo y "real"...**

**Espero que les guste (:**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter es obra única y original de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling... Sólo esta historia es mía (:**_

* * *

***Capítulo 1***

"_Harry_"

Llegué a casa cansado de la escuela y lo único que me apetecía era subir las escaleras corriendo y tirarme sobre mi cama la cual me esperaba. Pero no, eso no pasaría.

Era el cumpleaños de mi madre y por ende, estaba la familia reunida en casa, como todos los años.

Abrí la puerta principal despacio tratando de no hacerme notar demasiado, sin embargo eso fue imposible. Ni siquiera había terminado de cerrarla cuando mi primo Dudley, de 12 años corrió hacia mí gritando muy emocionado: _"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Te estábamos esperando para partir el pastel de tía Lily!"_.

Bueno, plan fallido… Ahora debía acercarme a saludar con sonrisa fingida, pues mi madre jamás en la vida me perdonaría si fuera grosero cuando ella hacía de anfitriona.

- Harry, querido- me saludó mi madre-. Qué bueno que llegas. Dudley lleva horas preguntando por ti.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo?- preguntó mi padre.

Les sonreí levemente y contesté "_bien, algo cansado_".

Fui a saludar a mis cuatro abuelos que no paraban de decirme lo mucho que había crecido y a mis tíos Vernon y Petunia (única hermana de mi madre), los cuales siempre entendieron mi necesidad de espacio.

- Ve a lavarte la cara y baja- ordenó mi madre en voz baja-. No te quiero ver con esa cara de amargado… Y cámbiate de ropa por favor, ya voy a servir la cena.

Sonrió como si me hubiera dicho algo lindo y no me quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Subí las escaleras camino a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Puse el seguro por si Dudley decidía correr hacía mi cuarto y encontrarme en la cama acostado no haciendo lo que mi madre me pidió.

Estaba cansando pues había discutido con Cho, mi novia desde hacía 5 meses. Siempre peleábamos porque nunca tenía tiempo para salir con ella (o eso me recriminaba) y yo sólo la veía con cara de hastío cuando se ponía histérica a reclamarme estupideces. Estaba en un punto en que me estaba hartando de ella, cuando lo único que quería era que me entendiera, pues estaba a punto de terminar la carrera y ella no hacía más que distraerme.

Ron me decía que le diera chanza, que tenía que comprender que su antigua relación había sido un fracaso total y que seguramente seguía dolida con el tal Diggory por haberla engañado, pero la verdad es que ese no era mi jodido problema.

Sólo de pensar lo mucho que me frustraba lo mal que me estaba yendo con Cho estos últimos días me deprimía más. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi la hora. Si no me apresuraba a bajar listo, mi madre subiría echando pestes y eso era algo que tenía que evitar.

Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y salí. Tomé lo primero que vi en el closet y me cambié.

A punto de salir de mí habitación sonó mi teléfono. Era Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

- Oye, ¿mañana en la tarde no te apetece ir a Chester's por unas cervezas?- preguntó-. Vienen Fred y George de Bristol mañana por la mañana.

- Claro- contesté emocionado. Creo que lo único emocionante que me había pasado por ahora en el día.

- Vale, le diré a Hermione y a Ginny- contestó.

_¿Ginny está en Londres?_

- Le aviso entonces a Neville y a Luna, ¿no?- pregunté.

- Nah, ya saben.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana. Gracias.

- Ya sabes- dijo con una risa-. Por cierto, felicítame a tu madre.

Colgó y aventé el teléfono hacia la cama. Abrí la puerta y salí.

Al bajar las escaleras escuché muchas más voces y más animado el ambiente. Tal vez ya habían llegado Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

Cuando entré al comedor me recibió mi padrino Sirius con un abrazo enorme.

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo de la misma manera pues tenía mucho sin verlo, por aquello de que tuvo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te trata la vida Harry?- preguntó contento.

- Muy bien Sirius, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

- No me quejo- contestó con modestia-. Alemania es precioso, pero las alemanas aún más.

Guiñó un ojo y observó a mi madre que lo miraba negando la cabeza.

- Hola Harry- saludaron Tonks y Remus- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien- les sonreí-. Les recuerdo que el siguiente semestre me gradúo y no pueden faltar.

- Ahí estaremos- dijo Tonks sonriente.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa a continuar con el festejo de mamá y al final de cuentas, todo salió mejor de lo que había esperado.

Al terminar de despedir a todos, regresé con mis padres a la cocina para limpiar.

- No creí que Vernon estuviera pensando en retirarse- dijo mamá-. No está tan grande.

- ¿De edad?- preguntó papá- ¿O físicamente?

No pude evitar reírme. Mamá nos pegó una colleja y reprochó:

- No seas grosero James, está enfermo. No es su culpa estar tan gordo. Y tu Harry, no te burles, que puedes quedar así si no haces ejercicio.

- Por cierto hijo, ¿no ibas a traer a esa chica con la que estas saliendo?- preguntó papá curioso.

- Es cierto, dijiste que querías presentarla- dijo mamá pensativa.

- No, peleamos hace rato- contesté con fastidio.

Mis padres me miraron con pena y para evitar esa mirada continúe pasando los platos sucios de la mesa.

- Pelean mucho Harry- comentó mamá-. Podrías terminar con eso si tan dañina es la relación.

- Me exaspera mucho- confesé-. Me frustra que crea que todo lo que hago tiene que ser alrededor de ella.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina y puse mi cabeza en mis brazos sosteniéndola.

Papá puso los últimos platos en el lavaplatos y se giró hacia mí. Abrazó a mi madre y me sonrió.

- Cuando Lily y yo éramos jóvenes, peleábamos mucho ¿recuerdas?- preguntó a mi madre.

- Oh sí, tu padre era un odioso- contestó riendo-. Muy bromista, sin embargo, jamás me hizo sentir frustrada ni me hacía sentir mal.

- Y creo que esta chica no es una buena relación para ti- continuo papá.

Suspiré y los observe. Seguían sonriéndome, por lo que torcí un poco la boca e intente sonreír.

- Veamos mañana…

- ¿Qué hay mañana?- preguntó mamá.

- Mañana vienen Fred y George de visita, e iremos a Chester's en la tarde.

- Oh, qué bien. Siempre han sido unas personas muy amables la familia Weasley- comentó mamá.

- Sí, lo sé- contesté-. Por cierto, Ron te manda felicitaciones.

- Gracias. Mañana les llevaré pastel a Molly y a Arthur- dijo mamá sacando un pastel de calabaza del horno (ya frío) y metiéndolo en la nevera.

- ¿Y yo qué?- preguntó papá fingiendo hacer un puchero.

- Eres bienvenido a acompañarme.

Me levanté de la silla diciendo "_buenas noches_", subí las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Tomé mi celular y vi que había 3 mensajes de Cho.

"_Amor, perdona que me pusiera histérica hace rato. Tuve un mal día pues creo que reprobaré una materia y no sabía lo que decía. Te amo_."

El siguiente ya no era tan amoroso…

"_¿Por qué no me haces caso, Harry? ¿Acaso no te importa que te haya pedido perdón? Qué arrogante y estúpido eres a veces_."

Y el tercero, era aún peor…

"_¡TE ODIO! No sé ni por qué me fijé en ti… Qué bueno que no fui a tu casa hoy, seguramente has de estar con alguna de las estúpidas de tus amigas engañándome."_

Rodé los ojos, no tenía ganas de lidiar con tonterías otra vez, así que dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí del baño, tomé nuevamente mi celular y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Cho.

Me frustre pero supuse que era el momento adecuado para tomar el toro por los cuernos, así que marqué su número y esperé.

- ¿Harry?- contestó.

- ¿Qué pasó Cho?- pregunté con cansancio.

- Quiero pedirte una disculpa- empezó-. Es que no me contestabas los mensajes y me enojé mucho pero luego recordé que es el cumpleaños de tu madre y creí que a lo mejor estabas con ella festejando y…

- Eso era lo que estaba haciendo- interrumpí cortante.

Alcancé a oír un "_Oh, sí…_".

- Mira, sé que no tuviste un buen día, y yo tampoco lo tuve- le dije-. Será mejor que nos durmamos, y hablemos mañana.

- Sí, será lo mejor- contestó tranquila.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, amor- dijo riendo-. Te amo…

- Adiós...

Colgué y puse el celular en la mesa de noche. Quité la mochila de mi cama y la puse en la silla que estaba enfrente. Quité las cobijas de la cama y me acosté.

Estaba seguro de quererla bien, pero su actitud lograba alejarme más de lo que yo hubiese querido. Cuando la conocí no paraba de reír y siempre estaba de buenas. Nunca me dijo nada sobre mis amigos, pero con el tiempo se volvía más pesada y ya ni podía estar con Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna porque se ponía histérica y los llamaba "grupo de idiotas".

Con el tiempo, mis amigos cada vez me invitaban menos a lugares porque si llevaba a Cho terminaba peleada con alguno de ellos o los hacía sentir incómodos por las caras que les hacía.

No quería perderla, así que tendría que hablar con ella mañana y darle las dos únicas opciones que podían haber: que cambiara su actitud, o terminar.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran difíciles, pero uno de los debía ceder…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado (:  
Así mismo, invito a que pasen a dejarme reviews si creen que vale o no la pena... Me ayudan a mejorar (o retirarme) si algo puede o no salir adelante.  
Un saludo...  
A.**


End file.
